


Elevator Games

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, Non-Consensual, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-05
Updated: 2003-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red!K Clark puts on a show for Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Games

## Elevator Games

by Sinisterf

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/sinisterf/>

* * *

Elevator Games 

<http://www.livejournal.com/sinisterf>

Note: This ficlet is an expansion on a sv_roundroboin entry, originally supposed to be a drabble for lolitaluthor. Hope you like it Lolita! Also thanks to my beta xandyrd. 

Disclaimer: I do not own SV or any characters featured in this. No infringement intended. 

Clark liked the freedom red kryptonite afforded him. All his life he had always had to hold back, be a good boy. It was tiring and boring. He wanted to play, to do things he was never allowed to do before. To shock, and break all the boundaries ever placed on him. 

So he found himself a game, and a few playmates. 

The old man Luthor was waiting with the Dr. Bitch, and Chloe had somehow gotten herself involved. That was fine by him, the more players the more exciting. 

Overall he couldn't have asked for a better set up: manipulation, and a drugged Lex, with still so much more to come. 

It all promised to be very interesting. 

Clark pulled Lex into the elevator as Chloe watched, his hands roaming freely over the drugged man. Lex was obviously confused, but reacted almost automatically to the attention Clark was lavishing upon him, his body arching into the bold touches. 

He knew Lex had been harboring feelings for him for quiet sometime. He was thrilled at the chance to finally give the man exactly what he had always wanted, but had been too chicken to take. 

Clark couldn't help but smirk as he stole another kiss. The situation was panning out better than he could have hoped for. He flicked his tongue out, licking over Lex's scar until the other man moaned and opened his mouth allowing Clark to deepen the kiss. 

"Hey...maybe not everyone wants to see the show." Chloe said petulantly, giving Clark a dirty look. 

Clark's only response was to reach past her and jab a finger at the `emergency stop' button of the elevator. She might be a player in this little `game' but he was the one in charge. 

Chloe stumbled backwards at the sudden stop. She looked at Clark, her eyes wide in surprise. 

"Clark...Lionel is waiting!" She said, with obvious exasperation. 

Clark ignored her, she would learn soon enough. 

Bringing his hand back, he caressed Lex's cheek, moving his red ringed finger slowly down Lex's face to trail across the man's lips. 

"Don't lie to yourself Chloe...you and I both know what you really want." Clark said distractedly, as he began to unbutton Lex's shirt, revealing an expanse of pale sweaty skin. 

"So, with that being said, you should take what you can get." 

Chloe swallowed thickly as her eyes followed the progress of Clark's fingers across Lex's chest. 

As he expected, she made no answer. 

"Clark...?" Lex slurred in confusion as the hands finally stopped over the noticeable bulge in his pants. 

Clark took a moment to leer suggestively at Chloe before returning his full attention to the task at hand. 

He began to undo the buttons on Lex's pants, making sure to linger on each one. Lex trembled, arching slightly into each touch. Once that task was complete, Clark pushed his hand inside Lex's pants. Taking a loose hold, he began a slow, teasing rhythm. 

"Ah!" Lex gasped, his hips rocking into each precise movement. 

Lowering himself inch by inch, stopping every now and then to swipe his tongue over the bare expanse of Lex's chest, Clark settled on his knees in front of the other man. 

He fully intended to provide Chloe with the show of her life, and get what he wanted at the same time. 

Clark placed a steady hand on Lex's right hip to stop them from thrusting before pulling the man's boxers down enough to reveal him to the cold air. Leaning forward, he nuzzled the now exposed flesh. 

"Please..." Lex begged. 

"Now, now Lex, good things come to those who wait." Clark mocked, continuing the lazy rhythm of his left hand. He flicked his tongue out to caress the velvety flesh, before taking as much into his mouth, as he could. 

Clark smirked around his mouthful as Chloe gasped and Lex's knees buckled. It was exactly the effect he had been hoping for. 

Removing his hand from Lex's hip, he wrapped his arm around the back of the other mans knees to hold him steady, and began a strong suction. Clark used both his hand and mouth to create a double edged effect, sucking and licking while still jerking loosely. Lex thrust into each movement, panting as his hands twined in Clark's hair, futilely trying to get him to quicken the pace. 

"Clark...enough...I get the point." Chloe said her voice thick with shock and something else. 

Lex groaned in loss as Clark pulled back and licked his lips. He looked up into Lex's sweaty, flushed face and turned to Chloe. 

"I think not." he smirked, before wrapping both arms around Lex's waist and lowering his head to take the other man fully into his mouth. 

Lex's hands immediately went back to Clark's hair pulling almost viciously, panting and begging he urged Clark on faster. 

Clark chuckled in the back of his throat and quickened the pace, his head bobbing up and down over the other man. It was pleasant to see Lex brought to the point of begging, he was always such a proud man. 

Lex thrashed violently, moaning and shaking he tried to arch into Clark's mouth but was held back by the strong grip. Interpreting Lex's reaction as a good sign, Clark concentrated on taking more of Lex into his mouth. Swallowing, he began a low humming in the back of his throat. 

Lex screamed suddenly, his hands tightening their grip, eyes going wide for a moment as he came, before slumping limply over the other man. His hands still twined in Clark's dark curls. 

He looked completely drained. 

Clark swallowed as he stood up and lazily tucked Lex back into his pants. Smiling he turned to Chloe, making a show of licking his lips, he carefully caught a small dribble of liquid from the side of his mouth with his index finger, and sucked it into his mouth with relish. 

Chloe's eyes widened as they focused in on the wet finger, she swallowed audibly but said nothing. 

Casually reaching out, Clark hit the `emergency stop' button again. The elevator kicked into life and continued it ascent, the machinery loud in the resounding silence. 

"Coming... yet?' Clark said sarcastically, supporting a disheveled Lex as he got off the elevator. 

"Don't want to keep the old man waiting." He continued, noting Chloe's frozen silence before moving down the hall without looking back. 

Yes, the game certainly was turning out to be all he could've ever hoped for. 


End file.
